post_millennialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Austin Matlock
Austin Timothy Matlock 'is a main character in ''Post Millennials. He is currently attending Illinois University and pursuing a career in politics, but is unsure exactly what he wants to do. He graduated from Eleanor Roosevelt High School in '''Time For Me To Fly. He spends most of his days in high school throwing parties and trying to win the attention of his parents. Austin grew up as an only child which has heavily influenced the way he lives his life. His parents let him have basically everything he wants and are on vacation or business trips all the time, leaving Austin the house to himself to throw parties. However, Austin soon learns it isn't as glamorous as he thought it would be when all he really wants is his parents' affection. Many of Austin's storylines revolve around romantic conflict and him attempting to define his sexuality. Austin starts off the series flirting with many different girls, including Keltie Reid, Heather Hoffman, and Olive Cohen. However, when none of those relationships work out, he falls for Dylan Fisher. This is when Austin really starts making an effort to define his sexuality. He eventually comes to terms with being bisexual but ultimately breaks up with Dylan because of Dylan's insensitivity towards his sexuality and disloyalty. After breaking up with Dylan, Austin goes through a dramatic on-again-off-again romance with Keltie. He falls deeply in love with her and has a very hard time getting over her. However, the love triangle between Austin, Keltie, and Jackson Finch is never truly resolved as after the car accident in Only the Good Die Young, Austin and Keltie have a hard time being together and can only make a friendship work. As a result, Austin ends up slowly falling in love with Mikey Cole '''when the two support each other through the trauma of the car accident and what happened to Dylan as a result. This ultimately ends up being Austin's most serious relationship and the two date almost nonstop until the end of season five. Austin proposes to Mikey in '''The Final Countdown, but in Start of Something New, it is revealed that Mikey did not accept the proposal and it led to a huge breakup. However, later on in the season, Mikey and Austin get engaged for real and it has been a much smoother ride since then. Austin's closest friendship is with Keltie. After failing to start a romantic relationship, they remain close in season four and beyond and continue to confide in each other, despite losing most romantic feelings for each other. Austin also ends up becoming good friends with Sophie Finch '''through the theatre production of ''Romeo and Juliet ''in season four. He develops friendships with several characters through working to tear down '''Charlie Parcher '''in season five, including Jackson, '''Grace Knox, and Nate Saracen. His greatest rivalries are with Charlie Parcher and Jackson Finch. The rivalry with Jackson is based primarily on their mutual love of Keltie and inability to compromise. However, this feud is resolved when Austin begins a relationship with Mikey. His rivalry with Charlie continues throughout the entire series as Austin is the primary reason why Charlie is put in prison for his actions in Sigma Chi. Charlie takes it so far as to kidnap Austin on his wedding day in Getting Married Today. He is portrayed by actor Austin North.